


Under the Mistletoe

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [15]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 15: "Mistletoe"“What are you doing with that?” Takahiro asked as he stared at the bush, wrapped with a red bow at the stalks. The white berries looked rather waxy.“It’s a mistletoe, Taka.” Toru sighed, shaking the plant.“What do you think we’re supposed to do under it?”“You want me to kiss you?”“No Taka, bite me.” Toru spat with sarcasm.





	Under the Mistletoe

...

…

 

Takahiro watched with utmost agony at the snow falling outside. It’s been a close to one hour since they’ve been trapped in this gondola, and it doesn’t seem like help was coming for them any time soon. Neither was this snow fall letting up.

The couple, along with Ryouta and Tomoya had planned a skiing trip to Niigata when Toru decided that it would have been a fun experience to take a ride in the gondola to view the snowy mountainside. But somehow, Ryouta forgot _something_ and being so big-brother-like, Tomoya followed the bassist back to their room, leaving the couple to go on the ride by themselves.

Which left them in their current predicament.

“How long are we gonna be here for? I’m already going into madness.”

“Takahiro,” Toru said, gaining the vocalist’s attention quickly. “Be calm. It’s not like you’re here alone. You have me, don’t you?”

“I know that!” the vocalist shrieked before his voice descended an octave lower, “But…I’m just…I don’t like being _stuck_ in one place for too long, _especially_ when I know I’m supposed to be moving.”

Toru chuckled and inched closer to the vocalist. “I know that, isn’t it natural for everyone?”

There was no response from the vocalist. Instead, he looked through the window yet again, and grumbled something beneath his breath, Toru couldn’t hear. The guitarist didn’t mind, after all, just seeing Taka’s grumpy face was enough to set his mood at ease.

“Toru, remember when we first met?” Taka suddenly asked, his eyes still staring out the window to the fragile scene below.

“Of course,” the guitarist chuckled. “I stalked you remember?”

It was the vocalist’s turn to laugh and no matter how many times Toru heard it, he could never understand. Taka’s voice was so beautiful when singing, so soft and gentle when speaking, but when he’s laughing…he does this snort like thing ― _even though his bright and wonderful smile overrides it_ ―his laugh is still pretty ugly. But at least he’ll know that Taka is genuinely happy as they say, the uglier the laugh, the more genuine it is.

“Yeah, and I remember you _forcibly_ coercing me to come to your band practice. What if I had reported you to the police?”

“Then…I’d come out of jail―if they put me in there―and hunt you down again.” Toru answered. He then followed his vocalist’s gaze through the window at the scenic view below. The pines were covered with snow; the ground looked like a large furry blanket of white. “I believed that you were the one true vocalist for One Ok Rock.” He said with a small smile. He turned to Taka and rubbed his cheek with a thumb. “And I still do.”

“You’re making me blush!” Taka shrieked while covering his face with his palms. The vocalist looked so flustered that Toru couldn’t help but take a picture. It was times like these that he’s glad for, only he can see the _other_ side of Moriuchi Takahiro― _flustered, shy, submissive…_

 _I shouldn’t be thinking about that now!_ He thought whilst shaking his head to rid the thoughts. “Taka ―”

Suddenly, the gondola swung two sides, causing the couple to grab hold onto the seats―and each other―for dear life.

“We’re gonna die! We’re gonna fucking die!” Taka shrieked, his hands wrapping around Toru’s neck almost squeezing the man to death. “I don’t wanna die!”

“Tak―Taka…” The guitarist wheezed out. “I can’t…I can’t…breathe.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you go, Toru-san! I’m going to die if I do!” he shrieked. 

Toru couldn’t say anything but try to pry the vocalist’s arms away from his neck. But it seems that when Takahiro is scared, he has an iron grip on anything he catches.

Soon, the gondola stopped swinging, and once again, a deafening silence enveloped their gondola. It was so silent that Toru could swear that he’s hearing their heartbeats. Eyes trailing downwards, he saw the shaking form of his vocalist.

“Babe…” he started, stroking his curly black hair. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m scared Toru.” Taka whimpered in his arms. “What if the line snaps and we fall to the ground?”

“Nonsense, Takahiro.” Toru tried to soothe. “That won’t happen.”

“But…”

“And I’m pretty sure that the engineers or whoever are working to get us moving again.” He continued. “So, there’s no need to fret.”

Once again, befell them, the hope of getting help soon seemed like nothing but pathetic dream. Now, the couple realized that if they had just turned back like Tomoya did with Ryouta to help the bassist search for whatever he lost, then they wouldn’t have been in this mess right now.

Still, there was one thing Toru was glad for. It was the peaceful alone time with his lover and vocalist, Takahiro. The smaller man sat in his lap with his face resting on his chest, arms around his neck. Even though he didn’t speak, or squirm or do anything really, just having Takahiro here with him was the best thing ever.

“Oh!” Toru suddenly said, as if remembering something.

“What is it?” Taka asked, looking up at him with bright eyes.

But Toru didn’t answer. Suddenly, the guitarist whipped out mistletoe and held it above their heads.

“What are you doing with that?” Takahiro asked as he stared at the bush, wrapped with a red bow at the stalks. The white berries looked rather waxy.

“It’s a mistletoe, Taka.” Toru sighed, shaking the plant. “What do you think we’re supposed to do under it?”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“No Taka, bite me.” Toru spat with sarcasm.

Takahiro was not amused. But, he leaned forwards to the guitarist but instead of kissing him, he bit him on his lips.

“He―hey,” Toru grumbled out. “You’re not supposed to bite me!”

“It’s what you said.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
